1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of depositing a film in that the film is deposited on a substrate using plasma obtained by changing a process gas, a recording medium where the method of depositing a film is recorded, and a film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a process of depositing a film on a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”), there is a method called an Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD) method where a deposition gas and a reaction gas are alternately supplied multiple times. This ALD method has an advantage in that the formed film is dense and there is an advantage in that an embedding property is good. By changing the deposition gas and the reaction gas to plasma, a thin film having few impurities and high density is obtainable.
Meanwhile, a good film having a high density has a high stress. Therefore, there is a case where a difference between the stress of the film and a stress of an underlayer film becomes great. Therefore, in a case where a high quality is required for the thin film, there is a possibility that the thin film peels from the underlayer film. Therefore, a method of avoiding this possibility is desired.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-55243 describes a method of supplying two types of reaction gases that mutually react are sequentially supplied to an orbitally revolving wafer and performing plasma alternation of a reaction product on the wafer in course of a path where the wafer orbitally revolves. However, the above problem is not considered.